


Afterparty

by reminiscingintherain



Series: Pride [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Heaven Nightclub, M/M, Pride, Wordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead."I think someone needs to get home," he murmured quietly, smiling when Louis nodded slightly. "Hot chocolate and a fluffy blanket, on the sofa, Grease on the telly?"Louis let out a low moan, tipping his head back to look up at Harry."It's like you know exactly what turns me on, Styles."





	Afterparty

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being a series...!!
> 
> A huge thank you to my amazing betas as always - [Lynda](http://wait4ever.tumblr.com/) and [Katie](http://larrymaybe22.tumblr.com/), you are both awesome and I love you to pieces.
> 
> Massive shout out to the mods of [Wordplay](http://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/) too.
> 
> _This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "fluffy". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt,[click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fluffy), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt)._

_ "Here at One Direction, we like to celebrate love in all its forms - love is love, love wins, and we see and love and admire each and every single one of you here today! Happy Pride, London! We'll see you all very, very soon!" _

Harry's last words before they left the float still echoed around Louis' head as he was bundled into the waiting van with the rest of the band and hurtled off through the streets of London to the after party that was awaiting them.

"We... we actually did that, didn't we?" he eventually stammered.

"Did what, babe?" Zayn asked with a grin. "Totally fucking rocked London Pride?"

"Came out to everyone in a blaze of rainbows and an explosion of glitter?" Liam offered.

"Broke a few thousand hearts and had a right fucking blast as we did?" Niall snickered.

"Became an inspiration to millions of young people who may be struggling with their identity, and who look up to us?" Harry said softly.

"Y-yeah, all of that," Louis leaned back in the seat, feeling a little faint. "Holy shit, all of that."

"Yeah, we did," Zayn winked. "We totally did that shit."

"I am so happy to be back on a stage with you lads," Liam beamed brightly. "I think I'd forgotten a little how much I love having you all around. It was aces."

"Agreed," Niall nodded enthusiastically. "It was like coming home."

Zayn squeezed Liam's thigh, then nudged his hand in turn against a knee of the other three.

"Definitely like coming home," he agreed quietly. "Don't think I wanna go that long not being on a stage without you boys again. Missed you all too damn much."

"We all know that was the real reason you never performed shit without us," Harry teased Zayn gently. "You can keep blaming your shitty teams, but we know. You just couldn't bear to be up there without us."

Zayn chuckled and pulled Harry over onto his lap, ignoring Harry's squawk of protest as he hugged him tightly.

"Got it in one, Styles, you caught me out," Zayn spoke over Harry's noises, holding onto him even as Harry fought to regain control.

The other three laughed at their antics, just watching on in amusement until Harry managed to pull himself away and settle back next to Louis with a huff.

"You definitely got stronger," he muttered, cuddling into Louis' side. "I'm officially putting in a complaint."

"Complaint rejected," Liam immediately countered. "I like Zayn being stronger."

"Firstly, ew," Louis glared. "Secondly, we don't need to know this."

"Like the rest of us don't already know far too much about you two," Niall jumped in, pointing at Harry and Louis. "You couldn't even keep it together for the whole of the damn rehearsal yesterday."

"I was stressed and I needed a release," Louis shrugged carelessly. "A release that only my fiance can give me."

"Besides, Niall," Harry sniffed. "Don't think we didn't hear you and Shawn in the hallway."

"There is nothing wrong with a healthy sex life," Niall promptly backtracked. "I think it's a beautiful and wonderful thing."

"That's what I thought," Harry nodded, before he nuzzled into Louis' shoulder.

"Love, you're smudging your glitter all over my tee," Louis protested softly.

"So?"

"So, you're not gonna have any left on your face at the rate you're going."

Harry huffed quietly and lifted his head, pressing a kiss to Louis' jaw.

"Hey..." he murmured.

"Yeah?" Louis hummed.

"Proud of you. Proud of everything today. You've been amazing."

"I couldn't have done it without you," Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek, then looking around at the others. "For fear of getting soppy and soft and potentially making you all cry, I'll keep it short and sweet. Thanks. For today, for agreeing to do this, for letting me be a part of it, for all your support over the last twelve years."

"You make it sound like it was a chore," Zayn raised an eyebrow at him. "And that we weren't right up there with you on the float, with our hearts on our sleeves just as much as you were wearing yours out there." He paused for a moment, giving Louis a reassuring smile. "Harry isn't the only one proud of you. We all are. And we're always going to be here for you." He reached out to squeeze Louis' foot. "Brothers till the end." He glanced down at the foot in his hand. "Also, I want a pair of these shoes, they're fucking sick."

"Get your own, Malik," Louis huffed, pulling his foot away.

Before any other exchange could start, the van pulled up outside the club where the after party was being held. The five-piece piled out one by one to a sea of photographers, all snapping and flashing away at them. At first, they were all a little startled, but professionalism took over. They all waved and greeted the press, Liam and Zayn, and then Harry and Louis linking hands before they made their way inside.

"Was anyone else expecting that lot?" Liam asked, his eyes a little wild as they stopped just past the door.

"Nope," Niall replied immediately. "I thought it was only going to be at the parade. I didn't realise the after party venue was being released."

"Sorry, that may have been my doing," Harry shifted awkwardly. "Completely unintentional, I promise. But I may have told Nick that he could say about it on the radio." He shrugged a shoulder. "I'm surprised there wasn't a hoard of fans too."

"I'm glad there wasn't," Louis let out a shaky breath. "That was a little too much for me." He curled into Harry's side uncertainly.

Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' forehead.

"I think someone needs to get home," he murmured quietly, smiling when Louis nodded slightly. "Hot chocolate and a fluffy blanket, on the sofa, Grease on the telly?"

Louis let out a low moan, tipping his head back to look up at Harry.

"It's like you know exactly what turns me on, Styles."

"You can't go yet," Niall interrupted. "We have a load of stuff to do here. Commitments and shit."

"Oh joy," Harry sighed. "So much for being in control of our lives again."

"We are," Zayn glared playfully. "This is stuff we all agreed to do. Stop being a whiny whiner and get your ass in there, before I have to kick it."

"You and whose army?" Harry huffed, but continued on into the club properly.

They were immediately set upon by Paul, who ushered them over for the first of many introductions of the evening, before they were guided onto the small stage.

"Hello, hello," Harry called into the mic he'd been given. "Thank you all for coming this evening. We're very happy to hold this party for you all, and want to give a huge shout out to Heaven for hosting."

"As you probably already guessed," Liam took over. "We are taking this opportunity to make a few announcements - the first of which is that we will be releasing an album in August." He paused and smiled as the audience screamed. "Thank you. We will also be heading out on tour next year." He chuckled when the shouts were even louder, taking longer to settle down again. "And we are, all five of us, proud members of the LGBTQ+ community." Liam snickered softly as he passed the mic over to Niall.

"Thank you all," Niall started. "We are happy and proud to be here today, and to be able to stand up for who we are, and how we identify. We know that in doing so, we will be helping people all over the world to accept who they are and their place in society. Also, we hope to be the change we wish to see - we are working with LGBT-friendly producers, songwriters, and musicians, and hoping that this will help younger LGBT people who wish to break into the industry."

Louis took a deep breath as he stepped up to the centre of the stage.

"We have also set up our own record label," he continued. "This is completely independent of all other labels, and will be run by us, and our trusted advisers. We hope to help encourage and nourish the future of the music industry, and bring it fully into the 21st century."

He handed the mic back to Harry, and slipped his arm around his waist.

"But for now," Harry said with a smile. "There's a party to be had! But please don't be surprised if we've slipped off - today's been a hell of a lot for us, and I think we all need a bit of quiet time, just to settle down a little." He winked. "Just keep an eye out on social media platforms!"

"Not Facebook!" Zayn added loudly. "We don't use it any more!"

The five burst out laughing and Harry handed the mic back to Paul as they jogged down the stairs off of the stage.

"You are such a sarcastic shit, Zayner," Niall snickered. "I can't believe you actually went there!"

"Seemed like a lighthearted take on the whole thing," Zayn shrugged. "I'm sure people will realise I was joking."

"I think you'll be safe," Louis chuckled. "But I definitely agree with Harry's last comment about slipping off. I want what we talked about - snuggles, fluffy blankets, and hot chocolate." He paused for a moment, thinking about the temperature. "Well, maybe a nice cuppa tea, rather than the chocolate. Think it may be a bit too warm for that."

"But not too warm for snuggles?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Never too warm for snuggles!" Louis retorted. "How very dare you suggest otherwise!"

"I'm so glad we're not coming with you," Liam shook his head slowly.

"Like you and Zayner aren't gonna be proper cuddle monsters when you get home," Harry rolled his eyes. "And don't even start, Irish. I know Shawn's in Canada, but you'll get all soppy on FaceTime and shit. Don't even try to deny it."

Niall held his hands up with a chuckle.

"So, we'll meet up for lunch tomorrow?" Louis asked, when they all got outside. "You can come to ours, if you want?"

"Sounds good," Zayn agreed. "We'll be there by 1pm?"

"I'll cook," Harry said happily. "Bring your appetites."

With that, they split off into three cars, which whisked them off to their respective homes. As soon as the front door had closed behind Harry, Louis let out a heavy sigh.

"You okay, darling?" Harry asked quietly, gently rubbing at Louis' back.

"Today was amazing," Louis murmured, leaning back against him as they walked into the lounge. "I wish... a lot of things. Wish Mum was here. Wish Robin was here. But I'm so grateful for so much more. The boys. The fans. The team." He looked up at Harry with a small smile. "Mainly you. Very grateful and thankful for you."

Harry gave him a gentle affectionate smile in return, before pulling him down onto the sofa, grabbing the fluffy blanket off of the back and tugging it around the two of them.

"I'm more than thankful for you, my love," Harry said quietly, once they were both comfortable. "You mean the whole world to me, and I'm so proud of you for everything you've achieved. I know that your mum and Robin would both be just as proud, too."

Louis sighed softly as he cuddled into Harry.

"I hope so," he whispered, then smiled softly. "This is better. This is exactly where I've wanted to be for the past four hours."

"That long, huh?" Harry chuckled.

"Oh, at least."

"Well, I'll get Grease on, then we can snuggle and relax, 'kay?"

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/186004510465/afterparty-by-reminiscingintherain-t-2k)]


End file.
